A High School Romance
by SweetiePie015
Summary: This story is about Mako, Korra,Bolin and Asami in high school. Its also about how Bolin and Asami become a couple and how Mako and Korra become a couple also! Please Review It! First Fanfic! Rated M for later chapters!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. **

**Although I own some of the characters that will appear in later chapters!.**

**Ages of Characters in this chapter:**

**Korra:13**

**Bolin:13**

**Mako:14**

**Asami:14**

**Tenzin:35**

**Lin Beifong:35**

**Katara:59**

**I will tell you how many days/months/years have skipped**

_Chapter 1_

*General POV*

It was the start of Korra's first year at Republic High, since she moved from the South Pole. Even though she had to say bye to many of her friends, she was still very anxious to see how her first day at the new school would go.

*Next day*School starts*

*Korra's POV*

I woke up with the sun on my face, I slowly crawled out of bed while cursing the sun and muttering"The morning is evil..." In a low voice. I quickly went to the bathroom that was attached to my room and started brushing my teeth, brushing my hair and washing my face. I was finally out of the bathroom when I heard."Korra! Get up it's your first day at high school!" My mom yelled from downstairs,"I'm already up mom. I'll be done and downstairs in about ten minutes!" I yelled in response. I quickly went into my walk in closest and pick out a nice blue top and a pair of ripped jeans, with a pair of blue and black all-stars, and blue and black check earrings. When I was finally done, I rushed downstairs with my already packed bag on my back. When I got to the kitchen I saw my mom call me to the table to eat my breakfast which was eggs,bacon,sausage,tomato and a fresh piece of toast straight from the toaster."Morning mom." I greeted her while I sat down and before I ate my food I heard her say a "Good morning,honey" before she ran to go and call my two twin sisters and little brother. My father was still in his study and hadn't come out since last night, probably still busy on one of his new inventions. When I was finally done, I put my dishes in the basin and grabbed my school bag and my dad's breakfast. I quickly ran to his study and gave him, his food before running towards the bus stop yelling "Bye mom! Bye dad!".

When I made to the bus I still had about five minutes to wait, so I decided to go my new phone that I got when we arrived at Republic city as a birthday gift. You see my birthday is on the 15th February and we moved her on the 1st February. Since I wasn't able to be here for the start of school, I'm starting now in the second term and if I do well I will be able to move on to the ninth grade. But seeing as my grades are good I doubt that I could fail, although I would like to make some new friends. While I was on my phone listening to music, my bus arrived and I just simply got in with my earphones still in my ears. Once I was on the bus I quickly found a seat and sat down, while I was still listening to music, a girl come up to me, "Is this seat taken?" She asked and I simply just shook my head. When the girl sat in the seat, I took out my earphones, "Hi I'm Korra, it's my first day." I introduced myself. " Hi Korra. I'm Asami and it's my first day too, maybe we could hang out in break?" She introduced herself and asked. " Yeah, I would like that. So how long do you think this bus is gonna take to get to the school?" I asked and she said simply " I think about another 10 minutes or so." "Okay, um.. I'm gonna continue listening music." I said while putting my earphones and pressing play on my new iPhone.

*10 minutes later*

*General POV*

The bus finally arrived at the front of the school, which was a huge cream and white building. When Korra got off the. bus with Asami both of them had their mouths and eyes wide open. Eventually a child from the senior grade snapped them out of their trance and they began to make their way through the school. "Asami do you also need to go to the office for your schedule?" Korra asked since she didn't want to go alone. "Yeah, I do have to but can you wait for me quickly I have to go ask my brother and sister where the office is, okay" Asami said while walking in to the corridor with all the lockers in it. "Sure!" Korra yelled as in response.

*Asami's POV*

After leaving Korra in the lobby of the school, I quickly ran to locker 144 where my sister and brother were talking. When they saw me they both ran and hugged me "Hey little sis!" They said while hugging, I thought I would die because of the cut off of my oxygen source. When they finally let me go and I was able to catch my breath "Do you know where the office is?" I asked them "Yeah, you just walk down this corridor and turn right." My brother said. "Thanks guys!" I yelled while running to go and get Korra when suddenly I bumped into something very hard I think it was a wall maybe. Oh but how wrong was I, when I looked up I saw the most beautiful emerald eyes ever and the part that I bumped into was his chest which was just muscle from what I could see. I must have been staring to long because I was brought out of my trace with someone calling my name. I quickly look behind me and saw Korra running towards me when she too ran into something like I did. I was about to go and help her up when I saw that another hot guy was helping her I quickly got and said "Sorry" before walking towards Korra.

*Korra's POV*

Once I saw Asami fall I quickly ran and started calling her name, just to make sure she was okay. When she turned her head and looked at me, I immediately ran straight into something that was hard and smooth at the same time, when I looked up I was greeted by the most beautiful and kind amber eyes, I have ever seen. When I looked up I also examined him and found out that what I ran into was his toned chest."Are you okay?" He asked me while helping me up."Yeah, I'm fine and sorry for running into you." I said and just when I was about to introduce myself, Asami came and dragged me towards the office. Oh and how glad I'm that she did that.

When we got there we went straight to the secretary's desk and asked if we could get our schedules,"Okay here are your schedules and locker numbers. You also have to go to the principle and to the room down the hall that has the word TEXTBOOKS on the door, to go and get all your books for the year." She informed us. Asami and I first went to go and get our textbooks, which were LO,NS,English,Poetry,Maths,Afrikaans,German,Latin,Xhosa,A&C - Music,Art,Drama and Dance,EMS,Accounting,History,Geography and our set work books for all our languages. Once we had all our textbooks and set work books, we went to our lockers which were right next to each other. I quickly put my stuff in my locker, while wondering who my locker buddy was since I have the top locker. Once my bag and Asami's were empty we quickly walked back to the office and went to go and see the principle. When we walked into the room we quickly took a seat and the principle introduced herself "Hi I'm Katara the principle and I hope that you have everything sorted so I will introduce you and 2 other new students at the assembly today at 10:00. I hope you like your first day here, you may leave." She said and Asami and I rushed to go and get our books for the day. When we were finally out in the corridor we both went to our lockers which were 158 and 159 both were A lockers but both Asami and I were wondering who owned the B lockers below our A ones.

When we got there Asami and I checked our schedules which were the same. Lets see what is the subjects for today:

School Starts 10:00

Assembly 10:00-10:45 Period One- Home class (Ms. October)

Period Two- Maths (Mr. Davids)

Period Three- EMS/Accounts (Ms. May)

Break - Cafe Open 12:00-12:25

Period Four- English (Ms. Fernando)

Period Five- History (Ms. Daniels)

Break - Cafe Open 14:00-14:50 Period Six- Afrikaans (Mr. Leedenberg)

Period Seven- Dance (Ms. October)

School Ends 16:45

We got our stationery and books out with textbooks and set work books. I quickly checked my watch and saw that it was 09:55. I quickly turned to Asami " What do you want to do we have about 5 more minutes before the assembly" I asked her."How about we go and walk to the theatre and wait for the assembly to begin" she suggested and we started walking towards the theatre. When we arrived we found nice seats in front and sat down with our bags now on the floor next to us.

*5 minutes later*

*General POV*

Finally all the children were in the theatre and had their seats. Once everyone was seated, Principle Katara walked on stage towards the microphone and began the usual morning announcements."Good morning everybody! I hope that you enjoy it here at Republic High!" She began and then paused while the kids were clapping, when they were done she spoke into the microphone again."Now as you all know, that when we have new students we call them up and they have to introduce themselves and share something with us about their interests! So I'm gonna start by calling Asami,Bolin,Korra and Mako to the stage. Can you guys come please!" She called out towards the crowd. Quietly Asami and Korra got out of their seats and made their way towards the stage, and on the other side of the theatre Mako and Bolin were making their way to the stage as well. Once all of them were on the stage, the whole theatre was filled with wolf-whistles from the guys and sighing from the girls. Katara quickly went back to the microphone and said "We sure do have a beautiful and handsome bunch this term! So can you guys please come here and say your age and your favourite hobby." Katara quickly stepped aside when finishing her sentence.

The first one to go to the microphone was Asami."Well hey everybody, my name is Asami, I'm 14 years old and my favourite hobby is working on cars with my dad." Asami introduced herself and then went back to go and stand next to Korra. Immediately after her, Bolin introduced himself "Hey I'm Bolin,I'm 13 years old and my favourite hobby is cooking and I have a big bro that is Mako over there!" Bolin said while pointing at Mako at the end of his introduction. Mako just looked at the crowd and smiled a charming smile which made the girls swoon.

Soon it was Korra's turn so she quickly went up and started her introduction "Hi I'm Korra, I'm 13 years old and my favourite hobby is playing sports." When she ended her introduction she turned around to go back to her place when she crashed into the same thing again only this time she knew that his name was Mako."Sorry." She mumbled while walking past him to her place. While Mako just stood their looking confused as to where had he seem that girl before, although he soon shook it off and went to go and introduce himself."Hey I'm Mako, I'm 14 years old and my favourite hobby is playing basketball." He said then went back to go and stand next to his brother.

Once the four of them were done introducing themselves, Katara came back on stage "Students and especially the girls these boys and girls may look like their 16 and 17 but they aren't so I don't want to know about any flirting going on between the older grades with the younger ones, okay!" Katara said in a very strict voice that nobody would want to do such a thing.

*19 minutes later*

*Korra's POV*

Assembly was finally over and Asami and I were making our way out of the theatre when we were stopped along with Mako and Bolin by Ms. Katara."You guys are to go to the gym during your first break it will only be for 5 minutes, we just want to see how strong you are then you can go back to your lunch." Katara informed us and we all nodded before walking towards home class. Both Asami and I were surprised to have the same home class as Mako and Bolin, the two new and hot boys and I happened to be lucky as to bump into him twice in one day.

When we arrived in the classroom, we immediately went to the teacher and asked where we were suppose to sit."Oh you guys must be the new students,okay let me see Korra, you sit next to Mako in the front on the right side. Asami and Bolin you guys sit on the left side in front,okay." She informed us, Mako and I quickly made our way to our seats and sat down. I quickly looked into my bag to get out my iPhone since we were allowed to go on our phones in home class. While I was listening to music, Mako beside me was chatting with Bolin his brother. I quickly looked towards Asami and saw that she was gazing at Bolin every once in a while. What is going on there? I thought to myself. I turned back and faced the teacher still listening to music.

Before I put my music off, I checked the time to see that it was almost the end of the period. I quickly put my phone back in my bag and decided that maybe I could have a chat with Mako. So I quickly turned towards him only to see that he was already turned towards me. "Hey I'm Korra, sorry for bumping into you twice." I apologised,"It's okay it happens to everybody and I'm Mako." He said to me in a charming voice and from there we continued to talk until the bell rang and he gave me his number.

*Asami's POV*

When Bolin and I took our seats, I immediately started to read one of the car magazines that I brought with me but while I was reading I couldn't help but start to gaze once in a while towards Bolin. I mean who wouldn't he has a muscular build and beautiful emerald eyes and from the little bits that I'm hearing in the conversation between him and his brother, I'd say that he is also very funny. When I finally got to the end of the magazine, I quickly checked the time and saw that the period was almost over. So I decided to talk to Bolin "Hey I'm Asami" I said. He first looked at me and then smiled a sweet smile "Hey I'm Bolin, what a minute... Aren't you that girl that ran into me in the corridor?" He questioned."Yeah, sorry about that. I should have look where I was going." I said while blushing."It's okay." He said in response and I felt a whole lot better. Just like that we continued talking until the bell rang and he gave me, his number. I was practically jumping for joy inside.

*General POV*

When the bell rang the kids slowly walked out of the classroom, Korra and Asami were the last to leave. While Korra and Asami were walking, Korra thought it would be the best time to ask Asami what happened with her and Bolin."Asami can I ask you something?" Korra said a little hesitant on the situation."Of course, what is it Korra?" Asami asked back curiously."I just wanted to know what happened between you and Bolin since you were gazing at him in home class?" Korra asked really wanting to know what what happened."Oh that, I kinda maybe ran into him in the corridor this morning and he might have given me his number in home class." Asami answered while turning a piece of hair around her finger. After that question they both arrived at their 1st lesson.

*Skip To Break*

*Mako's POV*

Thank god it's break that was the longest three periods I've ever had. Finally I got my bag and pulled my brother towards the gym. I actually couldn't wait to go there and see how they test if we're strong. Once Bolin and I arrived in the gym Korra and Asami were already there in their training clothes, I quickly took my bag and went into the bathroom to change. I put on my black tracksuit and matching black and blue nikes, when I was done so was Bolin, he was wearing a green tracksuit with white nikes on. We both walked out of the bathroom and went to go and join the girls and I have to say Korra looked cute in her outfit, she wore a red and black shorts with the same colour top and black vans on. I immediately jogged over and the testing began.

*Bolin's POV*

I quickly went to go and change with Mako and when I came back I couldn't keep my eyes off of Asami, she was wearing a baby green top and shorts with white vans I quickly jogged over with Mako slowly ahead of me. Once I was there the testing began and I had to say it was pretty easy compared to what me and Mako usually do.

*5 minutes later*

When we were all done, we all decided to go to the cafe together and get something to eat before the bell went. We only had like 20 minutes left of break so we quickly ran to the cafe bought our food went to go and sit down. When we finally found a place to sit."Hey guys, um...what subjects do you get today?" Korra asked us but I could see that she was mainly asking Mako who was sitting next to me and Asami was sitting next to Korra.

"We basically have all the same subjects Korra." Mako answered but only I knew that he was hoping to just be with Korra alone at a table. While I was looking between the two I wondered if they even thought that maybe they like/love each other.

When break was over we ran into the corridors and without looking to see where we were going, we all ran straight into our P.E teachers."Uh, oh it's just you guys, but can you please stop running down the corridors." Tenzin commanded but in a gentle tone."If you guys don't obey you have to do 200 push-ups!"Lin Beifong commented in a cold tone."Sorry, Tenzin and Lin. We'll be getting to class now."Good now go!" Both teachers replied.

*General POV*

Once the little fiasco was over the group immediately went to their next class. When the got there they were only late by 1 minute but fortunately the teacher wasn't there yet so they decided you quickly take their seats and books out before the teacher came into the classroom. When the teacher arrived they finally started the lesson, which was boring and so were the other lessons except for Dance,last period.

*Last Period Of The Day*

*Korra's POV*

We all made it to this class on time, thankfully all the others where hell."Class can you please go and change into your dancing outfits,please? And please put your bags along the wall opposite the mirrors." Ms. October informed us. Asami and I went towards the girl's bathroom and quickly changed. I wore a nice black short dress with red tights and black socks since it was still to early to dance in heels, I also had my hair in a bun. I can't even believe why I wore a dress seeing that I hardly like wearing it in public. Once I was done, I quickly looked toward Asami and saw that she was wearing the same thing as me except that she had green tights on and she had her hair in a ponytail.

Before we went back inside, I quickly pulled Asami aside."Asami I have to tell you something quickly."She nodded"You know Bolin's older brother, Mako well... He gave me his number in Home Class." I said practically jumping for joy on the same spot."OMFG!" She screamed while I was still jumping."I know!" I replied while making myself look presentable again. When I looked presentable again, I grabbed Asami's hand and we went back to the dance studio. When we arrived Asami and I were the first girls to arrive and we both got to see Mako's eight pack and Bolin's six pack. I quickly looked towards Asami, she also had her mouth wide open just like me.

The boys finally put on their tops and Asami and I were able to compose ourselves. When we walked into the dance studio, we saw that we were matching with Mako and Bolin, Mako had on a red top with a black tracksuit pants and black socks. Bolin had on a green top with a black tracksuit pants and black socks. When all of the kids were back in the dance studio and dressed, Ms. October chose the partners. I was with Mako and Asami with Bolin."Okay, now that you guys have your partners we are going to go over a dance called the Jive, OKAY?" She instructed us and we all nodded in return.

Mako and I made our way to the centre and started with the Jive. Both Mako and I were good because we both learnt it before so we got an A+ for the day. So happy!

*Asami's POV*

After Korra and Mako danced I was amazed at how they moved together. I was also happy for them when they got an A+. Next up was Bolin and I and we also got an A+. Yay!. When the day was over, I went over to Korra and grabbed her hand and we quickly put on our all-stars before we ran to our lockers to put our books away. When we got there we both saw that our locker buddies were Mako and Bolin. Bolin was my locker buddy and Mako was Korra's locker buddy. We couldn't be more happy. Once all of books were in our locker we ran for our bus and decided to relax before went home.

When I got home I went straight to finishing my homework.

*Korra's POV*

Once at home, I finished my homework and decided to chat to Mako.

*Mako's POV*

Finally I can relax, I finished all my homework and decided to chat to someone on my phone.

*Bolin's POV*

I'm so bored! I already finished my work. Wait... I know what I can do. I'm gonna start a chat with Asami.

**Please Review It so that I know to put on another chapter! First Fanfic.**


End file.
